


Sanvers - sexuality is fluid

by lxqrsht



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Dysphoria, F/F, Non-binary Alex Danvers, Sanvers - Freeform, Supportive Kara Danvers, Supportive Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxqrsht/pseuds/lxqrsht
Summary: Alex Danvers and questioning with coming out are colliding again..
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Sanvers - sexuality is fluid

They were lost. After figuring out their sexuality Alex thought, that it was all there was to be for them to be different in; like an alien sister didn't do the trick already. And then Maggie came rocking in their life like the queen she is. 'Maggie confusing sexuality bomb', as they've chosen to call it, was their personal topic number one for several months. Not that much has changed, now it is just 'Maggie my very hot girlfriend', the outcome Alex was glad for.

After reading more about sexualities and gender identities questioning came in again. Gender identity was something Alex knew very little about and always thought that there was only 'being trans or cis' option'. How wrong they were! There are so many gender identities out there, that it is almost impossible to remember most of them, but they did. 

Alex tried to memorise as much as possible, adding every label to their memory bank like the biggest treasure in the entire universe. And after weeks they settled down with identifying as non-binary. Since then, every ma'am, sister, woman... felt like a huge stab in the back...

No one at work noticed their small jerks being called feminine words caused... 

When they came home a few days later after a short and easy day Maggie, to their surprise, was waiting for them. She was already in her yoga pants, tank top and one of Alex's hoodies. 

'Hey, there' Maggie smiled with that gorgeous smile, that caused Alex butterflies in her stomach, and came for her kiss. 'Hey, Beautiful' after they broke the kiss Maggie took still confused DEO agent to the couch and despite it being only a few minutes after 7 pm, scotch.

'Now, I know that something is bothering you, don't look so surprised Danvers; detective, remember? I detect.' That one made Alex smile a bit on the memory that line held. 'Look,' she lifted Alex's head to hold close eye contact and took their hands into hers, 'you don't have to say anything, we can do dinner, drinks, movie, cuddling.. whatever you want, but' she smiled softly 'I want you to know that I am always here for you, no matter what, no matter how small or big the thing that is taking up space in that beautiful head of yours is' she kissed their knuckles 'I am here and I love you, just the way you are.'

That one made Alex tear up a bit, they hated hiding things from Maggie, the most amazing, beautiful, loving and accepting person to ever walk the Earth. 

'Now come here' she stood up and pulled Alex into a tight hug, 'Love you too, forever' they managed to say while fully enjoying the physical contact and closeness with another person.

After a few minutes, latina broke the hug. 'Come on, Agent, take out came in right before you' 

And they had a comfy evening filled with Chinese food, re-watches of Indiana Jones and Maggie’s ‘How could Marion not make you realise how very gay you are?’ And Alex’s ’I have no idea, I must have been so deep in the closet, that I could have easily been in Narnia.’ Maggie laughed so hard. ‘You are such a nerd.’ ‘And you love it.’

It was a nice evening, they cuddled and Mags fell asleep in the middle of the third movie. Alex whistled her hair, thinking about how to come out, silent tears rolling down their face…

They wanted to come out to Maggie so badly, that it almost physically hurt on their chest. Sleep came easily after the third movie, their mind much in needed the rest that was to come…

A few days later…

It was Friday evening when Alex collected all the courage they had in their body after home-cooked dinner (one in million). ‘Can we talk about something?’ ‘Of course, couch talk?’ they nod and take the drinks because doing this sober? Hell no.

They sit down and it takes Alex a few minutes before they start talking, Maggie’s hand on their thigh is grounding and reminding them that, hopefully, they are not alone in this whole mess called life. 

‘I’ve been reading up about sexualities and gender identities, as you recommended me. ’ they take a deep breath ‘And I’ve found one about gender, that I think I am.’ their lips start to tremble as the fear starts to kick in more and more.. If Maggie ended things with them, it would be the end of their world, losing this woman would destroy them..

Maggie nods, waiting patiently for Alex to confirm what she’s been thinking past two weeks or so. ‘Alex. I love you for you, never ever forget that’ ‘I know, and I love you too, forever.’

They take another deep breath, wanting to finally say the words, to be finally free.

‘I think I am non-binary’ that’s it, they said it, the honest words that they longed to get out of their lips, out to the world. And it doesn’t take more than a second before latina puts both of their glasses down and wraps them in a loving hug, both of them whispering I love yous’ until Alex calmed down enough to properly speak again.

‘So you won’t..?’ they are unable to finish the sentence. ‘Break up with you?’ Alex nods ‘Oh love, I may identify as lesbian, but sexuality is fluid, I’m sure you read about that.’ they nod. ‘Well, lesbians like to destroy the boundaries quite a lot. And the label itself wasn’t exactly created with non-binary people in mind’ Alex smiles, not knowing how they ended up with such an amazing girlfriend. 

‘Do you want me to use a different name or pronouns?’ ‘I like the name Alex, it’s me, but I was thinking about using they/them pronouns..’ Maggie smiled ‘Consider it done’ she winks at them. ‘And I am so proud of you, you can finally start to put an end to all Narnia visits.’

That one makes Alex laugh so hard, ‘My nerdiness is rubbing off on you’ ‘It definitely looks like it, agent’

‘Do you want to change something else?’ ‘Well, I was thinking about a binder’ Alex says slowly, looking at their chest for a split of a second, the dysphoria claiming its place in their mind..

‘Hey, look at me, Danvers’ Alex looks up. ‘We have the next two days off, we’ll figure out everything you want to and’ she raises her finger up ‘we get to spend hours in bed’ she kisses them deeply and passionately..

They made love together that night, showing each other the love they both longed for for so many years. And the next day, they talked, went shopping and ordered two binders. 

Two weeks later, they came out to their sister, who’s only been the supporting and encouraging bubbly person that she is, and a few days after that, they told, hand in hand, to their friends, who’ve only shown love and support..

And when Eliza misgendered them after they came out to her and called them Alexandra, Kara made sure she left in a matter of seconds, helping Maggie calm her older sibling down..

When the binder finally came in, Alex has literally shined for weeks, enjoying the looks and being able to look into the full-length mirror without feeling dysphoric.

And a year later, they were getting married. Maggie in beautiful dress/suit Kara and Winn made especially for her, and Alex in a tuxedo, feeling the happiest they ever have. Neither of them had biological parents there, instead, their whole family attended and cheered when they said their ‘I dos’ and when they danced their first dance as a married couple together...


End file.
